I'm Going To The Dance With Naruto
by Parpallee
Summary: OMG! Did I just make The Great Uchiha Sasuke blush? I guess he's not used to anyone calling him 'sweet'. Sasuke OOCness Alert! Pairings:- Main- sasusaku; minor- narusaku; implied- kibahina, inoshika


A/N: Sorry Naruto fans but it may look like Sakura is using Naruto a bit in this fanfic. It's from Sakura's point of view. And Sasuke OOCness Alert!

Disclaimer:- I don't own Naruto. And I got the idea from 'Student Today'. So the plot isn't originally mine but all these wise cracks are mine.

"I'm Going To The Dance With Naruto"

I am in love with a guy named Sasuke. Well, I guess the word "love" is a little strong. But I do like him – a lot. The trouble is, he knows it.

I called him one day, just to hear his voice. It was lame, I know. Still, I did it anyway. Sometimes my heart just rules over my brain- it's pathetic. Mind you, I've got the second highest IQ in school.

Anyway, I called him and he answered, and then I just sat there like a lunatic, listening to him say, "Hello? Hello?"

He hung up, but a couple of minutes later, the phone rang. It was Sasuke!

Wait! How did he know? It just so happens that the number I dialed was his cell phone, which somehow escapes my awesome-brain-that-happens-to-desert-me-whenever-I -need-it. So go figure! And of course he recognized my voice when I answered.

"Sakura? Is that you?" he asked. "What are you doing in this number?"

I didn't know whether I should be eccentric that he remembered my voice or just plain miserable that he figured me out.

In any case, I could have died!

Like I said, I like Sasuke a lot. But I've decided to move on as he was totally in love with my best friend, Ino. Tragic, I know. But then this is my life we're talking about. Nothing right ever seems to happen and _irony_has a strange sick way of following me around like a lost puppy.

But then Ino moved away and broke Sasuke's heart. I miss Ino. Of course I miss her! She's my first and only best friend. I never mentioned to her about Sasuke because I knew she had a crush on him. But I guess, I didn't have to do the whole noble 'Give-up-the-guy-you-like-cause-your-BFF-feels-the -same-about-him' act as unlike me, Ino moved on from her childhood crush and actually found love in the one I least expected, Shikamaru "The Lazy Genius of Konoha High", who tops me in ANYTING to do with academic.

So I told Ino about him and my little crush and why I didn't tell her about it before. She called me a sweetheart and gave me the GO signal along with a lot of encouragement and apparently 'helpful tips'. Let us not go into details about that.

Anyway, I started hanging around Sasuke, making him cookies and stuff, trying to help ease his heartbreak. I thought maybe in the process he might open his eyes and see me, Sakura, some day. But as I said, things didn't work out as planned.

So tonight I'm going to Kiba's party with Naruto. It's kind of a drastic measure, since I don't really like Naruto, but it's a statement. I want Sasuke to see I'm not pining away for him.

When we get to the party, the first person I see is Sasuke. I force myself not to look at him, though. Instead I try to act interested in what Naruto is saying. As usual, he's talking about ramen, Iruka-sensei treating him ramen, 'the old man' (who I'm guessing is our school headmaster) who is suppose to treat him ramen, his perverted godfather and the mischief's he ends up into.

Staring into Naruto's innocent blue eyes, I feel sort of bad. He's a really nice guy. I wish I liked him. That way my life would have been easy, but then when has fate ever been kind to me..

"Hey Sakura, Where were you last evening?"

Surprised, I turn to see Sasuke right beside me. He has walked clear across the room to talk to me..! Am I imagining things? This isn't normal!

"We won the game," he says. "But I didn't get any cookies or onigiri. Are you okay? You aren't mad at me or something, right?"

"No," I tell him surprised that he noticed. "I just had a lot of stuff to do."

"Oh."

It's hard for me not to smile. He seems kind of dejected, like he's getting the hint. I'm not stalking him anymore. No more cookies. No more tomatoe stuffed onigiri. No more phone calls.

"You know Naruto?" I ask, bringing Naruto to Sasuke's attention. I put my arm around Naruto, making sure Sasuke understands we're together.

"Aa." Sasuke says. He looks at me quizzically. "I heard you saw The Grudge last weekend."

"Yeah! It was great. Did you go?"

He shakes his head.

"I told you I was sick."

The last time Sasuke had a killer cold I made him chicken soup. I wanted to show him I really cared.

"I missed your soup," he tells me.

Hearing him say this catches me of guard.

"Well I was pretty busy."

There's this awkward pause and then Sasuke leaves. I watched him go, feeling confused. He seemed sort of hurt. That's not what I expected. He's been such a jerk lately. Scratch that! He's always been a jerk ever since I met him. Maybe Tenten is right, I do have a weird taste in boys! But I seriously thought Sasuke would be glad to be rid of me.

In any case, after our encounter I don't feel much like hanging around Kiba's. I tell Naruto I don't feel well and plan to just go home. When we got to my house, it's almost 10. Naruto and I sit on my front steps, talking.

"Sakura-chan, I was wondering… are you going to the dance next Saturday?"

I bit my lips. Am I going to the dance? That's a good question. I had all these dreams about going with Sasuke.

"No," I tell him. "I guess I'm not I mean… no one's ask me."

"Well, do you want to go? With me?"

I look into his eyes. He's so nice. Hinata is lucky to fall in love with Naruto and I kinda feel guilty to go out with him when I knew one of my friends loves him so much. But then Hinata has been going out with Kiba for a while, so maybe it's alright. I wish I could make myself like Naruto. Actually, I guess I do like him. I mean, not in the 'Sasuke obsessed way' – I don't think of him like that. But here he is, Naruto, in all his oblivious glory reminding me of ramen, sunshine and all those warm fuzzy feelings you can possibly get from anyone.

"Sure," I tell him. "Sounds fun."

When Naruto heads home I stayed planted on my steps. I sit back and relive my talk with Sasuke. He missed my soup! And he noticed I've been spending a lot of time with Naruto! I'm about to go inside when Sasuke pulls up.

"Hey," he says.

Totally stunned, I try to act nonchalant.

"Hi." I watch with awe as he climbs down of his bike.

"I've been driving by every 10 minutes," he says. "I thought that guy would never leave."

"You've been driving down my house? What are you doing? Stalking me?"

Sasuke smirks. "Is that what this is about? You are mad at me."

"I told you. I'm not mad."

"Well, you're sure acting mad. You didn't come to my game and you didn't bring me cookies. If you're not mad, what's up?"

"Nothing's up." I tell him. "I've just been busy – with Naruto and school and everything."

Sasuke raises his eyebrows.

"And that's another thing. What's up with you? I thought you said that guy's annoying and boring."

"I called Naruto annoying? And boring?" I furrow my eyebrow. "Gosh! I hope not. That make me sound exactly like you," I moan. ("What's that suppose to mean!" muttered Sasuke.) "Well…in any case, I was wrong. He's really sweet and we have a lot of fun together. I like him." I smile at this part.

"Like him, or like-_like_ him?" Sasuke asks.

I grit my teeth. "What difference does it make?" I ask and get up, but Sasuke grabs my arm.

"It makes a difference to me," he says.

He let go of my arm and backs away slightly.

"Gomen but I don't know what's wrong with me. Since you haven't been around, I missed you."

I widen my eyes, hardly able to believe what I'm hearing.

"You miss me?"

"Yeah it's weird, but I hardly think about Ino anymore. Now all I think about is you."

"If you really missed me, why didn't you just call?"

"I don't know," he says. "It's dumb. It was like a game or something. Before, you were the one who always called."

_A game_I think. _All this time, I was totally there for him and he was playing games!_ Everyone was right. Sasuke is a cold-hearted bastard /ice-cube/jerk, whichever you prefer, they all fit.

"Well you know what?" I informed him coldly. "Naruto calls me."

With that said I stormed into the house, up to my room and fling myself onto my bed. Not even sure why, I started crying. The thing is, that dream – the one of him and me getting together – was blowing over.

Sasuke's suddenly turning all nice tonight messed up everything. It's like I know. I know what's it's like to have him be sweet, to have him say sweet things. I wanted to forget him. But how can I when he's making it so difficult. All the progress that I've made getting over him, it's like… gone.

I know what I need to do. I need to just go on with my plan to forget him. Only after tonight that's practically impossible.

Luckly, I don't see Sasuke again until Wednesday. He comes up to my desk in between classes.

"I've been calling you all week," he says. "Why don't you ever call me back? Listen, Sakura…"

I keep mum.

Sasuke shakes his head, looking frustrated.

"I was just messing around. Anyway, Sakura," he pauses, "I saw your name on the drama club board. I didn't even know you were trying out for the next play."

I tap my desk.

"Yeah, well it was a spur of the moment thing." Actually I auditioned three weeks ago – I decided that I needed to get a life.

"Well, I bet you would be great up there, on stage I mean," he stutters. "I have something for you." He unzip his backpack and pulls out a gallon-size baggy full of chocolate-chip cookies.

I widen my eyes. "What's this?"

"I made them for you," he says, "Like you used to do for me."

"Sasuke…that's so sweet."

"Yeah, well…" He shoves his hands in the front pockets of his jeans as he turned his head away swiftly with a faint pink on his cheeks. OMG! Did I just make The Great Uchiha Sasuke _blush_? I guess he's not used to anyone calling him 'sweet'.

"It used to let me know you thought I was special when you did things like that. I just wanted you to know I think you're special."

Hearing him say this I can't talk. There's a huge lump in my throat.

"Anyway," Sasuke says, "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go to the dance with me on Saturday?"

There is nothing in the world I'd rather do than go to the dance with Sasuke. But there's this tiny speckle of sanity in the back corner of my mind, Naruto. His innocent blue eyes. I bit my lip.

"I can't."

I explain to Sasuke that I'm already going to the dance with Naruto.

"Maybe we could do something on Sunday instead," I suggested, and then have to run because I'm late for class. "Call me," I shouted over my shoulder.

In class I eat my chocolate-chip cookies and try to picture Sasuke in his kitchen making them for me wearing a frilly-pink apron. The thought makes me snort out a laugh and I started choking on the cookie I was eating. And this led me to detention from Kurenai-sensei. But that did little to dampen my mood. What makes things even better was that he had asked me to the dance! Something I would have deemed as utter nonsense about half an hour ago.

As for Sasuke… maybe that dream is not over. Maybe we'll get together after all. Maybe.. Either way, though, these cookies are the best! If he wants to stalk me for a while, that's OK with me..

-The End-


End file.
